narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dōjutsu Duel: Ryū clashes with Jingū
Inauspicious Confrontation Howling winds, but with tense silence gave the air a dark vibe. The only sound made was the soft rustling of the trees and the grass, with occasional leaves floating slowly to the plain below, which were only visible as small silhouettes in the yellow light of the moon. It was soft but ill-omened at the same time, an oxymoron for a deranged and insane calm. A lone man stood as silent as the scene, shadowed by the light of the moon. A slight rustling sound would be heard as a young man shifts slightly from his perch in a tree, his heterochromatic eyes shining as their gold and silver irises catch the light and seem to almost glow with an eerily ominous light. "I guess I am the best one for this mission... Although Ji probably could've done it as well... Oh well... Let's see what we have here" he thinks silently to himself as an eye suddenly changes, their differences becoming even more apparent as he activates one of his Dōjutsu. His range of sight expands rapidly, allowing him to see clearly for nearly a mile. "So that's one... Two... Three.... Three weaknesses in this wall. In and out... And hopefully have a bit of fun on the way... Right then, guess I'll get started" with that Ryū hops down from his perch and sprints towards the village walls, every motion nearly silent. Each passing step the youth within the wall made slightly obscured the ominous silence. Looking back, he saw all he held dear: a small, but lively village, whose location brightly commented both the rising of the sun and the moon. The sight of it gave an air that was opposite the one he was in now, on the plains within the walls that surrounded the village. A glimmer shined slightly from underneath the thin curtains of his hair, revealing a forehead protector that was deliberately covering his left eye. This silent intensity...please may it have no meaning... he thought to himself as he walked closer, ever approaching the walls of his hometown, his deep brown right eye gradually changing to an azure blue color. Ryū quickly reached the village wall scaling it with a rapid show of his nimble frame and speed, effortlessly climbing the wall and slapping a tag on to the wall before leaping off and repeating the process for each of the weak spots that he identified before scaling the wall a final time and dropping down inside the village, landing silently and rolling before flashing a strange hand seal and activating all the tags at once. The illusion of a roaring flame would steadily appear, seeming as if it were spreading along the top of the village wall in a realistic manner. "Ok... There's my distraction... A few of this village's jonin should be here soon to put out the 'fire' and that should let me work in peace... It'll take awhile before they realize its not a real flame... But by then I'll probably be long gone..." Ryū would settle into the shadows, blending almost perfectly as he closed his eyes and let his other senses take over. "And now.. I wait" The eye of the young man gazed into the "fire" that now covered the walls of his village. "Something is not right," he thought to himself, while groups of residential shinobi swarmed the wall like a large group of flies. "There's no substance, it doesn't block my vision..." The young man ran vertically up the side of the wall and onto the top. As he gazed beyond the parameters of his village, a jōnin yelled to him, "Don't worry! We'll handle the fire!" In response, the man said, "Ok,...I'll leave it to you..." at the same time thinking to himself, "...while I handle the real problem..." The man then jumped down from the wall, landing quietly onto his feet. He held his right hand up in front of his face, his index and middle fingers pointing upward, with his thumb locked around his ring and little finger. "Within a single vector...then I'll see you," he said silently, with his right eye opened wide. Ryū smirks as he sees his plan coming to fruition before suddenly shivering as a chill runs down his spine and quickly draws two specialized kunai, forged through a special process that focuses on the aerodynamics of the weapon along with the sharpness and durability of the blade itself, leading to a kunai that has improved performance in its long range and close range capabilities. "Something isn't right here... I can't place it... But something's amiss... I need to get moving... And now." Ryū steadies his nerves before pushing off from the shadows and walking quickly down the street with a panicky gait appropriate for a villager who would be trying to increase the distance between himself and the fire, in the same instant Ryū activates one of his dojutsu in order to pick up sensory information from an increased field of perception. "Now... Where is that Chain... See if she has any useful intel for me", he continues walking until he spots a young girl, ranked no higher than a genin, who simply hands him a small encoded scroll as he passes by. Ryū quickly opens the scroll, immediately scanning for the section on the abilities of the militant forces in the village and finding a single sentence pertaining to the strength of the village "No real threat". Ryū stops abruptly, inwardly groaning as he speaks aloud for the first time "Well that's just no damn fun, now is it? No real threat... No point in me bothering with the stealth now then... Waste of my time", he immediately turns around strolling casually to the "fire" with his hands hidden in the folds of his clothing, still grasping the two kunai and grumbling to himself about the reported lack of ability in the village. He suddenly stops once more as a thought crosses his mind "wait... If there's no real challenge here... Then why did I feel that chill earlier? My intuition hasn't been wrong yet...", Ryū takes a firmer hold on the handles of his kunai and resumes his stroll, albeit in a much more alert state. Jingū's back still lied against the wall, his hand was still risen in the position he had made earlier. From the obscurity of the dark shadow that the wall of the village made with the shining of the moon, a dim blue light made from Jingū's eye could be noticed to a small extent. "I already know you're still here, I can see a figure approaching," Jingū thought to himself. He took a step away from the wall, releasing himself from a relaxed position and actually walking in the direction where he could see the approaching figure, eventually emerging from the wall's shadow. "I'll handle this one myself..." Jingū said quietly, moving his hand to the handle of his katana, Naikū. Ryū shifts slightly as he notices a slight glint in the distance and cocks his head slightly as he concentrates on the light "I see you..." He expands his range of vision slightly, focusing on the source of the light as his Eye of Artemis does the work for him, allowing him to pick up the smallest amounts of light on dark nights such as this "Hmmm... And you see me too don't you... Well then... This might be interesting...". Ryū removes the bow from his back, stringing it expertly as he keeps his gaze on the man who has now fallen into his range of vision. "Let's hope you don't disappoint..." He brings his bow level as he notches an arrow and pulls the bow taut, aiming down the shaft "Swordsman... I'll give you one warning shot, let's keep that hand away from your blade shall we?" Ryū aims no more than a centimeter to the left of the man's hand and lets loose his arrow, sending it flying through the air with amazing speed as it quickly closes in on its target. "Heh... Think he'll get the message", Ryū keeps his bow in his hand as he waits for the muffled "thok" of the arrow striking the wall. Jingū didn't move as the arrow, just barely misses his hand and lodges itself into the wall. He turned his head slightly towards his right, looking at the embedded arrow. "Now this is going to turn out to be a nuisance. I see he has caught sight of me too." Jingū moved his hand away from the blade and lowered it to his side. "Ok then,..." Jingū thought as he readied to engage in battle. He jumped back quickly, placing his feet against the side of the wall, simultaneously tucking his forearms into the over-sized sleeves of his haori. As he breaks away from the wall, he launches himself in the direction of his enemy, at great speed. As he soared through the air, it was clear that he had purposefully meant not to launch himself directly at his foe, but overshoot the takeoff so he would fly above him. His gaze continued to become more and more perpendicular to the ground, as he got closer to approaching the sky directly above his enemy, his arms still hidden underneath his sleeves, while he waited patiently for the next move his enemy was going to make. Ryū smirks slightly as his hand quickly grabs three arrows, notching them all at once before aiming just ahead of the man and letting them fly. "Not too smart to take to the air when you have an archer around, I really hope he has some strategy", Ryū slings the bow onto his back in one fluid motion as he quickly draws the narrow blade kept hidden against his shin. The blade was obviously meant to be wielded with only one hand and a subtle curve to the blade allows it to be used for both slashing and stabbing, the blade seems to shine even on a dark night like this giving it an almost otherworldly appearance. Ryū draws the parrying dagger from his hip, its guard curved outward in order to catch an opponent's blade. "Now... Let's see what he can do.. Shall we?", Ryū deactivates his dojutsu before his eyes are able to be seen in order to maintain some level of surprise, "I'll keep these little gifts hidden for now... Wouldn't want to show my entire hand". Jingū didn't show much surprise, as he was expecting, especially after seeing the skillful shot of the previous arrow, that more would be shot towards him as he made his seemingly daring move. In one swift motion, he swung his right arm over towards his left, wrapping his fingers around his hands in a serpent hand seal, and then rushing them behind his back. "Amatsu Shanabatsu," Jingū said calmly, releasing a blast of black lightning, with a light blue hue, directly behind him. This redirected his path of travel, causing him to plummet downward, towards his opponent, while simultaneously escaping the path of the arrows that were launched directly ahead of him. As he continued to soar downward, his left hand went back inside his sleeve for an instant. When it emerged, the hand had a grip on a kunai, which glimmered in the moonlight for a split second, as Jingū directed his hand in front of him, so the kunai was facing his target, Ryū, while he fell. Ryū raises an eyebrow slightly "Let's see what I can do about that lightshow" he quickly draws what would appear to be an explosive tag before attaching it to a kunai, throwing it directly under himself and leaping away as he throws another directly at Jingū's head with enough force to kill if not deflected or dodged. "Let's see exactly what he can do when faced with a simple trap, if he doesn't move then he'll die and if he does... Well that's when it gets fun." Ryū hops back once more in what would appear to be an effort to escape the potential blast radius as he resumes his grip on the narrow blade and parrying dagger. Jingū's eye turned towards the incoming kunai, noticing the sparks beginning to fly from the explosive tag. With his right hand, he cushioned his landing, and with his left, he brought up the kunai he had removed from underneath his sleeve. He swung up with his left hand, clashing the blade of his kunai with that of the incoming explosive one, knocking it into the air, while with his right hand, pushing backwards, away from blast of the tag, bringing his arms up, as the force of the explosion caused him to fly further back, sliding against the ground below, bringing up a pathway of rising dust. "Now it's my turn..." Jingū's hands roll back up his sleeves, pulling out three kunai in both hands. Among the six kunai, two were tied together were a thin wire, meant to wrap around anyone who was caught between the two kunai. He swung his arms in parting horizontal motions letting loose the six kunai from behind the cloud of smoke left from the explosion and towards Ryū. Ryū smirks as he weaves a strange handseal and mutters "Release", the ensuing secondary explosion disables the flying kunai ad a barrage of senbon burst outward from the point of explosion. "If you assume my tags contain only one trap, you'll die before you can correct yourself. Now... I guess I can get a bit more serious..." Ryū draws a total of eight small spheres, each of which is wrapped in multiple tags, no larger than marbles and scatters them into the thick smoke laying an "invisible" trap as he activates his Eye of Ares. Ryū quickly forms a small amount of blue flame before exhaling it towards his opponent; the combination of the smoke and the now inactive eye causing the flames to seem as though they were produced through a simple ninjutsu. "Let's see how well he deals with those". The Battle Ensues Jingū stepped back, and then threw himself off the ground, fixing his arms and legs, attempting to weave around the flying senbon. A couple of the needles managed to pin themselves into his shoulder and knee. "Heh...I guess your right, I should've known better. Then again, weren't we only testing each other up until this point..." Jingū pulled the senbon out from his shoulder and knee, throwing them to the ground. "What's this?" He asked himself as he now noticed the incoming "flames." "Wind may be a bad match-up here, but in this case, I'll use it to both redirect and augment the flames" Jingū thought to himself as he turned, and moved away from the flames at immense speed, to give himself enough distance. While in motion, he made the hand seals "Hare"-"Rat." "Wind Release: Nebula..." A sphere of compressed wind currents focused itself between his palms and he released it towards the flames, the releasing causing the sphere to burst out with a series of whirling wind currents that were meant to redirect and enhance the flames. The flames simply pass through the wind-based assault as if it never-existed and continued speeding toward the shinobi. As the wind enters the smoke it disperses it just enough to allow Ryū to see through without exposing the multiple traps within the smoke at ground level. "My my my, what a surprise. It would seem as if my flame is impervious to your wind, rather dangerous isn't it?", refusing to attack on only one front Ryū conceals himself within the smoke as he lays three tags on the walls in the area. Forming the same strange handseal as before Ryū mutters "Release" once more and a barrage of kunai surge forth from each of the three tags, each kunai bearing another tag in turn. "These tags are a bit different... Seals rather than true tags, if he gets cut by even a single kunai he'll find it more difficult to muster his chakra which will more than give me the advantage here" Jingū, again stepped back. "Tch!" He muttered as he jumped back, and then cartwheel jumped to his right to dodge the flames. "What could this be? Am I in a genjutsu? Or are those flames just different than other flames? It could be an illusion like the one he used on the walls of the village, but...I am catching something within that vector area..." As he stopped sliding against the ground, Jingū looked over to see the incoming barrage of kunai. "Not letting up, are you?", Jingū said as he reached one hand over to his right side and the other to his left shoulder, removing the swords that were once sheathed. In the same motion as he pulled them out, he started rotating the blades directly in front of him, parrying the incoming kunai, and sending them flying away in all directions away from himself. He then rolled the handles of his blades along his arms, and rested them between the joints, allowing his hands to reform the "Hare"-"Rat" seals. He then proceeded to recasting the Wind Release: Nebula jutsu, directing the attack towards smoke. Immediately detecting the disturbance in the smoke Ryū quickly releases each of the traps from the depths of the smoke instantly sending barrage after barrage of Kunai and Shuriken ripping through the air towards his opponent, each bearing an additional tag in turn, leaving the spherical combinations of tags scattered throughout the ground still posing a viable threat. Taking advantage of the fact that his opponent would have to dodge or be killed, he launches himself to the right as he opens a scroll and slaps his palm into the center. In a puff of black smoke a long chain black as the night itself appears in Ryū's hand, the chain itself extends over several meters and is tipped with three kunai each placed at 45, 90, and 135 degree angles respectively to maximize their cutting and piercing power. The kunai themselves are barbed, inflicting vicious tearing damage when pulled from an opponent while the chain is a devilish mixture of jagged metal designed to shred through opponents while restraining them and small explosive tags embedded within the metal itself, causing small explosions at the will of the user which the chain itself can with stand. Twirling the chain to quickly build momentum, Ryū launches it in a curving arc towards his opponent, holding enough power behind the strike to bisect him if it was to land flush.